


Plunderer and Prey

by SyrenGrey



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lucius, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Submission, degradation kink, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: “You can’t be serious!""But I am," Lucius said. “My dear, I’m not a selfish lover! I’m notunfeeling.I will give you a chance to avoid this fate. Ten chances, exactly. Ten seconds to evade my… loving clutches.”Hermione pushed herself up, her spine straight and head pressed against the headboard."If I catch you within the next ten minutes, I am going to shove this in your bottom and you will come no less than ten times. Do you understand me?”Hermione’s heart was racing at the words. Her eyes darted to the door, knowing full well that was her fate — escape.The grin that erupted on Lucius’ face was bone-chilling. Hungry.Primal.-----Daddy Lucius is very mean and makes Hermione play a game she is sure to lose.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: The Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704616
Comments: 16
Kudos: 300
Collections: Begging For It, Good Girl Hermione





	Plunderer and Prey

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Please read the tags.**  
>  This is an incredibly dirty fic with LOTS of kinks that may or may not be to your liking. To avoid any unwanted surprises. Also, please note - this story is _entirely consensual_ between two adults in a kinky relationship.
> 
> I can never give enough praise to my fandom soulmate and the greatest Alpha/beta [GeekieBeekie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekiebeekie/pseuds/geekiebeekie)
> 
> Please do not re-upload my work on other sites/servers without my explicit consent (you can obviously share on things like Facebook or tumblr, but please use the links of my original stories).
> 
> I am responsive so please reach out if you have any questions.
> 
> S  
> 

  
  


A contented sigh passed Hermione’s lips as pleasure washed over her in luling waves, one after the other, while she drifted between a dream state and lucidity. Her brows knit, the mid-afternoon sun shining brightly through shut eyelids that slowly fluttered open as she stirred awake. 

Her thighs clenched together in an effort to chase the delightful sensation that lived between them, only to find something in the way. A head. A warm body. Held perfectly between her thighs as a tongue flicked, lips sucked, and teeth nipped at her swollen clit. Her head pressed into the pillows as another sound — a deep moan — escaped her. 

A light sheen of sweat blanketed her skin, though as she glanced between the curves of her breasts and the slopes of her torso to find a peek of Lucius’ blond head under the covers, memories flooded back from the previous night. It was not just sweat that made her entire body glisten under the beaming sunlight, but the residual oil that her lover had dotingly rubbed on her — all over her, massaging every inch of her skin before his fingers slipped between her thighs and worked her to the point of near-orgasm — and withdrew.

“Mmm Lucius,” Hermione purred. The sound inspired a deep suck against her clit that caused her hips to buck and fingers to slip into his hair. 

It was easy to get Hermione to straddle the line of want. It wasn’t her fault, after all. She had _some_ modicum of control — though she sometimes doubted it. She was quick to become a quivering mess at Lucius’ whim. The man had become rather cruel overtime. He had learned her so expertly that he was starting to use her own body against her. 

And she _encouraged it_. Whether she consciously wanted to or not, Hermione’s wetness was sign enough that she enjoyed the twisted little games he’d craft for her. Her moans were hint enough that the names he’d call her and reminders of her place — beneath him — were pleasing to her submissive little heart. 

Last night was proof as he massaged and kneaded her skin for hours, ameliorating all tension in her body save for the hunger that grew more and more starved between her legs. Still, he never let her get a taste of that sweet serenity. Even after he’d fingered her, fucked her, and eaten her out for hours upon hours — he denied her orgasm _every. fucking. time._

The torture had more than a few deleterious effects on her body. Not only was her skin sensitive to the point that even the deep exhale of Lucius caused her fine hairs to rise and a shiver to run through her, she was also teetering toward exhaustion. His lust did not seem to have a sleep schedule as he would wake her up every few hours with either a toy or a finger in her, luring her into another sort of dream. This one, she wanted to see the end to. 

“Fffuck,” she breathed.

A harsh growl vibrated against her and she felt a swift sensation of teeth against her soaked lips. They bit sharply on her skin, causing her whole body to jerk and a pained yelp to pass her lips.

“Sorry, Daddy! I won’t curse!” 

She was met with a kiss on the still sore spot he’d bit, followed by a soothing suck. In no time, his tongue found her clit again, working her body with expert knowledge until she let sighs pass her lips. 

“Please — please!” 

She felt like she could burst. All she wanted was relief. 

Hermione felt his hand crawl up from under the covers and Lucius’ fingers gripped at her breast. He pinched her nipple and caused her to whimper and helplessly beg as he rode her toward the edge.

“Please, God! Please! I’m — I’m so close — please!” 

Her hips rose, chasing his lips as he pulled away. 

Hermione buried her face in her hands and let out a frustrated scream. She had half a mind to kick her feet and protest like a child. The arousal was killing her. It had rendered her head a useless den of mist with nothing but hunger left in her. 

“Awww,” she heard his voice before he rose, pulling the sheets up above his head. She saw his long blonde hair first, then his wicked smirk as he glanced up from between her legs. “Someone’s cranky.” 

“I don’t deserve this,” she half-pouted, her tone shattered by a real sob. 

“Oh darling,” he murred, his voice softer now in response to her obvious despair. “You’re right, sweet pea. You _have_ been good. You don’t think Daddy would just — ” he brushed his lips against her inner thigh, kissing his way up to her knee, “ — torture you for no reason, do you?” 

Hermione thought that very much, yes. 

“Mmph then please, I’m dying to come, _please_.” 

Hermione flinched as a black blur came flying toward her. It landed heavily on the pillow next to her head, and she needed to focus her glazed gaze before she could really see what it was. 

Her eyes slowly widened. It was dark, it was enormous, it was _veiny_. 

She had never seen a dildo quite so large. It was larger than her fist. It was thicker than her arm! It just sat there on the pillow, staring at her threateningly.

“What is _that_?”

“That, my dear, is what I’m going to use to make you come.”

Her insides clenched involuntarily as she stared at it. Hermione couldn’t help but rise to her elbows, glancing down at Lucius with a look of incredulity.

“But I thought you like me ‘nice and _tight_ ’?”

“Mm, yes. I do, darling. You needn't worry about that hole." 

Hermione arched a brow, her eyes rapid in their attempt to understand his words. He waited, his lips tensing into an amused smile with every passing second until realization dawned on her face.

“What do you mean — you can’t possibly be saying —”

He nodded, the smile growing wider and more wicked.

“But I’ve never — you’ve never —”

“Hmm, yes, you’re right. You haven’t been penetrated there before. Yes, that does complicate things a little.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back into the pillows.

“It’s still what I want.” 

“Daddy — you can’t be serious!”

“But I am,” he said. 

He was slow in his movements as he rose to sit on his knees. He, too, glistened with a light sheen of sweat that made his bare torso radiant in the sunlight. He sparkled with white-blond hairs that peppered his chest and drew a delicious line down to the top of his boxers. Satin and dark green, and perfectly fitted to show off his endowment.

“My dear, I’m not a selfish lover! I’m not _unfeeling_. I will give you a chance to avoid this fate. Ten chances, exactly. Ten seconds to evade my… loving clutches.”

Hermione pushed herself up, her spine straight and head pressed against the headboard.

"If I catch you within the next ten minutes, I am going to shove this in your arse and you will come no less than ten times. Do you understand me?”

Hermione’s heart was racing at the words. Her eyes darted to the door, knowing full well that was her fate — escape. 

The grin that erupted on Lucius’ face was bone-chilling. Hungry. _Primal._

It was like he knew he had her within his clutches. 

“I will take your silence as assent. You know your safeword. Your time starts now. Ten.” 

Hermione gasped, her movements instantaneous as she scrambled to her feet and flew toward the door.

“Nine.”

Locked… From the inside?

_Shit!_

He’d planned this. _Bugger._

She swung on her heel toward her wand resting on the nightstand.

Her heart was racing as she glanced at the enormous dildo, then at Lucius casually looking down at his perfectly manicured nails. 

“Eight.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Wipe that smug look off your face, old man. You don’t have me yet._

“ _Alohamora!_ ” 

“Seven.” 

The door clicked open and Hermione ran. Like her life depended on it, she ran down the long corridor. The busts of old Malfoys stared at her in their marble state. Several portraits began gossiping as they saw her come bounding down the otherwise quiet halls of the Manor which housed only her and her — at the moment — tormentor.

Despite increasing her distance from him, she could hear him in her head. _Six._

She tried every door in the corridor and found them all locked. She didn’t bother approaching the portraits that, on their best day, were temperamental toward her. Still, the rooms they guarded would have been rather useful to evade the clutches of Lucius and his quest to plunder her arse. 

_Five!_ No. Gah! Where could she turn? 

She ran around the corridor like a madwoman, her bouncing curls wild as they flung side to side with each dramatic turn of her head. She flew down the long staircase to the first floor and nearly screamed when she caught a glimpse of herself in a decorative mirror — completely buck naked.

_Four._

Oh Gods, she prayed Draco had not decided to come for a visit this weekend! That’s just what she needed...

When she wasn’t at risk of having her arsehole stretched to the size of Dublin, Hermione decided she’d have to beg Lucius for at least a two minute head start next time, to ensure she would be at least somewhat clothed.

_Three._

She ignored the gasp of the House Elf that had just turned the corner to find Hermione’s nude body barrelling toward her. She hardly registered the clatter of fine silver as the House Elf, in an effort to not be stampeded on, dropped everything and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione rounded the sharp corner toward the West Wing of the manor. She was moving so fast that it had become impossible for her to gain traction and she slid under slippery soles covered in massage oil. She let out a startled cry as her body collided hard with the wall. Her whole left side burned and she gripped her elbow which was already starting to radiate with the pain of an inevitable bruise.

She hobbled her way to the first door she knew would not be locked — not to her, at least, as she had access at all times.

_Two._

The study.

Lucius Malfoy's play den. Yes, it was a place of work and efficiency - if anything, it enticed her more to know she was surrounded by mountains of books and an arousing sense of industry. 

This was where Lucius would have her lie on the couch facing his desk, in the nude, pleasuring herself. He’d said watching her nude and moaning on a dark leather couch was more beautiful than any work of art he could buy for the room, but Hermione theorized she was being used to muster some motivation to finish his work writing letters or tending to his estate. 

She looked forward to it. There was nothing like watching Lucius Malfoy with a quill in his hand, his reading glasses half-way down the bridge of his nose, working productively while simultaneously unable to keep his eyes from drifting toward her. She'd let out a low moan and arch her back just _so_ to bring his gaze to her rosy nipples that were hard for him, waiting for their turn to be doted on. On those nights, he didn’t take long to finish up his work, and was quicker still to undress and slide on top of her, mixing his own moans with hers. 

_One._

She pushed past the door and cast a locking charm on it. She placed another for good measure and spun on her heels.

Her breathing was erratic and her head reeled as she searched helplessly for a place to hide. The cabinets were far too small for her. The couch faced away from the door and was tall enough to hide her from his sight upon his entry, but would have easily revealed her if he took even five steps into the room. She glanced at the thick curtains that hugged the enormous windows. Perhaps she could levitate herself behind one of those?

Hermione froze as she heard footsteps. 

There was no way. That was not a ten-second head start in the slightest!

Her breathing grew ragged and she ran to the end of the room, as far away from the door as possible. She watched with horror as the doorknob rattled. 

_Bugger._

_Bugger, bugger!_

A simple _Alohomora_ caused the first locking spell to fall away. She swung around the desk, searching desperately for a place to hide. Her eyes fell to the floor and she let out a victorious exhale as she slipped her already slick body to the ground, sliding under the desk. 

She knew she would fit there. It was the spot Lucius would have her rest on days he had long and arduous work to do. He'd pet her scalp as she sat at his feet, her head filled with the sound of his quill scratching soothingly against parchment. He'd coo what a good, sweet girl she was and she'd fall asleep to his loving praise before being awoken by the prodding of his hard member against her lips or cheek. Hermione would suck his cock to completion, swallowing every drop before being allowed to rest again. 

She lifted her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. If she stayed still enough, perhaps it would hold. 

She felt the cold tingle of the spell run over her before it fizzled. 

_Ugh, damn it._ She'd forgotten the restriction of magic that was enmeshed in the ley lines under Malfoy property. It made sense to prevent thieves or unwanted visitors from simply hiding in plain sight, but it still made her want to curse openly.

"Blast!" she heard Lucius hiss. 

An evil little smile formed on the tips of Hermione's lips, knowing the cause of his exclamation. While the first spell had been a simple locking one, the second was complex and rather cruel — causing a harsh jolt of electricity to erupt when an unwanted visitor touched the door handle. 

"Your arse is mine, little girl!" 

Blood and bravery drained from her face as she curled into herself. She fought hard to still her breathing. It was all she could hear in the suddenly silent room until —

_Click._

_Creak._

The door swung open. 

It was then that Hermione started to tremble in actual fear. It had been well and good to be able to run from her hunter — to attempt to escape his clutches and play a fun game of cat and mouse — but with every slow clack of his heel against the cold marble floor, the threat of her cheeks being spread open and Lucius having a free-for-all was growing more and more real.

"Where are you, sweet pea?" 

His lilting voice may have soothed her if she did not know him any better, but he had a tendency to ramp up the sweetness when his cruellest side was about to come out and play. 

"It's alright, darling, you can trust Daddy. I won't be too mean."

_Yeah, right._

From the way his voice echoed, she could tell he was searching the other end of the large study. The sound of wood gently hitting wood gave her some hint that he was searching the cabinets.

She had to make an escape for it. She had to run from the study and find somewhere else. 

How much time had passed since their little chase? Two minutes? Five? She had no idea. Time had stood still; she couldn't even count to ten seconds accurately in this state. She had to evade his clutches for ten whole minutes. Was that too much? 

"Come on, little dove, I swear it won't be too bad. You might enjoy it, even. Don't you remember telling me you want your bottom filled with an enormous cock?"

Hermione glared up at the underside of the desk. 

She had never said that at all! 

The bastard knew all she wanted was to correct his error. 

She bit her lower lip and, by consequence, her tongue as she stifled her response.

The clicks of his heels stopped, amplifying the sound of Hermione's raging heartbeat. She was trembling so hard that she thought it impossible that he wasn't at least hearing her quivering breath or the war drum that was her heartbeat.

She had to escape. She had to. She couldn't just stay there like a waiting duck. 

"Darling? Perhaps you're not here after all..." 

Hermione let out a low sigh as she heard his footsteps grow distant and quiet. She let out a full breath of relief when the door clicked. A few moments passed to ensure enough distance was made between her and her predator. Her next stop was — to the House Elves' likely disapproval — the kitchens. Lucius had seldom wandered in the kitchens save for his regular inspections that things were in working order; he'd have no idea where to look for her there. 

She rose slowly from under the desk, wiping a layer of sweat from her brow as she took a silent step toward the door. 

"Gotcha!" 

She heard the words, she felt the grip of his hands grabbing her waist, she heard her own startled shriek as it escaped her, yet instinct kicked in and she wiggled, squirmed, and fought her way forward. She had hardly been able to register that he had been able to disillusion himself — _not fair_.

She half-moaned half-cried out as he dipped his face and pressed harsh kisses and rough bites against her bare breasts, one arm sliding down her spine to hold her in place against him. His lips found her nipple and he sucked — hard. 

The confusion that her body experienced was undeniable. The combination of hunger and arousal and anger and terror. The sudden need to knee him in the groin and run for dear life contradicted actively with her desire to melt into his arms and let his mouth make use of her.

With each desperate squirm, his grip on her tightened until Hermione yelped as his fingers clutched the reddened left arm that slammed into the wall. Lucius pulled away, clearly not expecting quite a reaction from her. His eyes following the source of her pain to find the already purpling skin of her arm.

“What happened to you?” 

“I lost my footing,” she whimpered, “and slammed into the wall.”

“Ouch. Be careful, darling, that looks quite bad. Don’t worry, I’ll make it better.”

Lucius slowly slipped one arm down her torso, sliding his fingers effortlessly between her legs where they parted her thighs and found her swollen clit. It did make her arm feel better as she let her head loll back and soft cries of pleasure passed her lips. 

His fingers travelled back, slipping between her soaked lips to delve into her. 

“That’s it, my sweet,” he pressed gentle kisses against her breast as his fingers found that spot that made her knees weak and body tremble, “you’re okay. Surrender to me, my love. I’ll take good care of you. You're mine. Give in to me." 

The sweet words could have caused a flood of wetness to pool in his hands, but it ignited a spark in her mind that made her jaw click in place and her eyes flash open.

_Fuck. That._

She was not going to fall for it.

Hermione reached down with her free arm to find his own desire — the obvious engorged erection between his legs that told a tale of his own hunger for her. She pressed her palm hard against it, stroking with an equal force as his fingers plunged into her. The growl that vibrated against her sensitive nipple filled her head with hunger. 

She worked him, her knowledge of his body an equal contender for his knowledge of hers, and when his hand slipped with a false sense of security — Hermione took the only opportunity she'd get. 

Suddenly she thrust her palm against his shoulder, all while throwing her weight backwards. It helped that she was slick and slipped out of his grip with ease, but the same fortune had a cost as she nearly fell to the floor, her footing difficult to find as she rushed toward the door. 

"Insolent girl!" 

The door slammed shut in her face. She reached for the doorknob and cried out as a sharp electric pain burned at her palm. 

"Shit!" 

She heard the click of his heels growing closer to her.

She glanced around, desperate for escape. In her surprised state, she had dropped her wand to the floor. There was no way through the door without it. 

"Fuck!" 

"Keep cursing, girl, perhaps I'll fit two of those cocks inside you." 

She damned the helpless whimper that passed her lips. Hermione ran to the other side of the room. She had no idea where she should go short of jumping out the window which was becoming more and more of an option as Lucius closed the space between them.

She felt the cold texture of books against her back on each side. She was in the corner. Fuck, he had literally cornered her.

The smile that formed on Lucius' face was full of malice as he pressed his wand to his fingertips and uttered a lubrication charm. Suddenly his index and middle finger glistened, slick and coated in thick lube. 

Hermione stared, wild-eyed and frozen as Lucius prowled toward her.

She took a step to the side and Lucius matched it with ease. It was taunting the pace with which he stalked, knowing full well she stood no chance at escape. Especially not now, in her wandless state. She felt as naked and exposed as she was.

"Please!" 

"Yes, darling, beg for me." 

"Please, Daddy. Please, I'm scared and — and it's too much!" 

"Tsk. Try again."

"But please!" 

"You're not even begging. Look at you, the defiance still in your eyes. You're not even on your knees, how am I to take anything you say seriously?" 

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She dropped to her knees and pressed her palms together, praying at the altar of Lucius Malfoy to have mercy on her fate. 

"Please — I'm begging you, Daddy, please!" 

The amusement in his features was clear, but he still tilted his head and feigned a look of pity on her.

"You're doing it all wrong, love."

"But —"

"You're begging me _not_ to take you in the arse when you're supposed to be begging me to fill your little hole as much as I please. That is your _first_ mistake." 

Hermione let out a helpless cry as her hands dropped to her sides. 

"Second mistake: while, yes, you are on your knees, you should be on all fours, facing the corner with your bottom in the air for me. Is that so hard?" 

Hermione pushed her lower lip out. It trembled helplessly and caught Lucius' gaze, but not before his eyes wandered down her body to find her knees pressing together. To a random man, it may have seemed like she was covering herself from him but Lucius knew all too well that she was quelling the throbbing in her clit that burned with every passing second he gazed down at her. 

Her conqueror. Her Master. 

His knowing smile made a rush of heat rise up Hermione's chest to settle in her cheeks. 

"Is that understood? You've lost the game, now take your defeat like a good little girl." 

"But —" 

"One more insolent word out of that mouth and I will engorge a ginger root in your arse and make you endure a caning so hard you will be _begging me_ to fuck you with that plastic cock, do you understand me?" 

Hermione whimpered as she pressed her cold palms on the floor. The words had caused her already slippery thighs to grow slick with arousal. She dreaded him seeing it. He was such an arsehole and her body just encouraged his cruel behaviour, even in the midst of surrender.

"Good, now turn around. Yes, very good. Stick your arse up — _yes,_ baby." 

She flinched as he lowered himself behind her and the heat of his thighs radiated against hers. She could hardly stop the trembling in her muscles as she felt his palms skim her outer thighs. 

"Spread your legs nice and wide for me. Your eyes are not to leave that corner, understood? You've been very _very_ naughty using my sexual desire for you as a means to escape. Tsk. You'll have to endure some corner time like the naughty girl you were while I stretch you nice and wide for me. Alright, dear?" 

Hermione's acknowledgement was more of a cry than a word, but he took it regardless. 

A hard shudder passed through her body as she felt his thumb slip between her legs and slide down between her slit. 

"You little liar, you love the idea of having your arse filled — look at the state of you. You're _drenched_." 

"Nnoo —"

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing, Daddy!" 

"That's what I thought. You knew this was coming, didn't you? You knew I gave you that cleansing potion for a reason." 

Hermione tried to squeeze her cheeks together as she felt his hot breath drift between them. 

"Admit it." 

"Y-yes, Daddy." 

Yes, she did have an inkling. Though the memory was a blur, she did recall him pressing a mysterious potion to her lips in the middle of the night before distracting her with two fingers in her already slick, teased core. And, yes, he _had_ mentioned that he wanted to conquer all of her holes several times in the past few weeks. She had conveyed her interest in trying it — but this was not an introductory lesson!

"Mmmm, good girl. Soaked. And starved for my cock, aren't you?" 

"Y-yes, Da — oh!" 

Hermione gasped. Her whole body tensed as she felt the most delightful sensation between her arse cheeks. 

It was wet and hot and... 

She could hardly keep from crying out with a loud groan of pleasure. 

It was his tongue. She realized it as she felt the slight stubble against her inner arse cheeks. It was his _tongue_ on her tight hole.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her fingers and toes curled at the sensation as he applied pressure and swirled hotly against her sensitive skin. Hot sparks of heat pricked all over, starting from where his tongue lapped at her and burst like lightning over her whole being. 

She let out an animalistic groan as two fingers slipped into her cunt and twisted. They curled in a come-hither motion, coaxing her pleasure with each movement. 

“Oh my God — oh — oh mmmmph --” 

She heard a loud suck and then a hungry growl as his tongue massaged her sensitive little hole. She could feel her wetness dripping out of her cunt and coating his fingers. 

It took almost no time at all for Hermione to begin whimpering again. 

Her whole body shook. Her brain was fuzz. A mixture of desire and exhaustion had robbed her of her senses. Hours upon hours of teasing her body into a state of starvation had done nothing to soothe the itching arousal that tingled at her skin and yearned for fulfilment. 

Lucius slammed his fingers hard into her until his knuckles slapped against her slippery lips. She felt like she was swimming in the endorphins that filled her head.

She heard a growl. Her head felt so heavy with hunger that she wanted to lean forward with her ass in the air and just let the cold shivers run through her. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me to come, girl?” 

“You — you won’t let me —” 

Hermione let out a startled cry as pain erupted in her left arse cheek from the harsh smack of his palm. The uncomfortable sting quickly bloomed into a buzzing heat that found its way between her legs. He spanked her again, on the other cheek this time. 

It was like there was no pain left. Every sensation translated itself into desire. Each spank was an injection of arousal, one after the other. 

“Ask me!” he growled. 

She knew he was growing more and more impatient, but it was difficult to care in this wanton state. 

“Nnn… fuck…” 

_Smack._ Another hard spank rained down on her bottom — hard enough to force her head to hit the wooden cabinet. She let out a sharp groan of pleasure, her cunt clenching around his fingers. She could hear how wet she was with each slick squish as he pulled in and out of her.

“Ask me, slut.” 

Another loud smack landed on her bottom and she let out a starved cry. His mouth devoured her little arsehole. He knew just how to work her body to render her a dripping mess.

“Mmm you’re going to say no! I can’t bear — I ca… I can’t… mmmm.” 

“You get one more chance, little girl,” he growled into her bottom.

“Please —” she choked on a breath, “Daddy, p-please may I come?” 

She waited for his response. She bit down on her lower lip, her heart fluttering in her chest. She tried not to open her eyes as all she could see was blur. 

“P- _please_?” 

His tongue still worked her, forcing her to teeter over the edge between insanity and euphoria. 

“Daddy?” 

“ _No._ ”

Hermione’s shoulders shook with a sob as his words came out from between her cheeks. Defeated and exhausted and living in a deranged sense of sexual starvation, Hermione whimpered helplessly to herself.

“Beg, you brazen brat. Beg for it.” 

His fingers twisted harder now, rubbed her g-spot vigorously, masterful as they rubbed the spongy little spot and pounded with thrusts into her slippery cunt. 

“Please — please, oh fuck — please! Please, Gods Daddy I’m going to — I can’t help it, you’re driving me mad!” 

Those words elicited a pleased groan from behind her. 

“Keep — ” He let his tongue flick against her. “— going.” 

“Please! Daddy, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything! I need to come — it’s been days — you’ve been keeping me on edge f-for — sixteen hours and I’m — I’m —” 

Hermione let out a cry of desperation. 

It morphed effortlessly into a deep-throated moan when Lucius’ teeth dug hard into the supple flesh of her arse cheek as he bit down. 

It stung like little bullets to the centre of her cunt. The pain found its way to her clit and caused her whole body to shake. She was on the precipice ready to fling herself over — if only —

Hermione sucked in a frantic breath as his fingers pulled out of her and his tongue slipped away, leaving her completely empty. 

“Your arsehole is puckering for me. Look at how hungry it is.”

“Mmph…” 

“You want it filled, don’t you, girl? You know you won’t be allowed to come unless your bottom is full.” 

She squirmed as she felt something press against her, a finger, she realized, as it drew little circles at her entrance before slipping the tip in. She had no idea what to expect but fear gripped her. 

“You want to come, don’t you?” 

_More than anything_ she wanted to come. She felt like she could die if she was left in this state. She was surely going mad, drunk with lust. She was falling apart at the seams from her thirst and he was dangling that relief in front of her. Taunting her. 

“Beg for it, my sweet. Beg for me to finger your arse. Tell me how much you want me to take you there. Perhaps I’ll allow you to come.” 

Hermione whimpered. 

It was not the best proposition in the world. Not a great proposition at all, really, he was swindling her anal virginity out from under her. But… 

Hermione was open to it. Desperate for it, in fact.

“Please. Please — Daddy, I want it. Please.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Please! God — I need it — please, please take me — Daddy, I’m begging you — fffuck…” 

A finger slipped in. The sensation was not what she expected. While there was some moderate discomfort in being penetrated there, it was significantly more arousing as he started to pump the few inches of his finger in and out of her. It coaxed a deep moan from her.

“Keep going, little girl.” 

“More, please. I want more Daddy.” 

“Yes, love, I’ll give you more.” 

Another finger slipped in. This time, it caused an uncomfortable stretch that made her knees press together and sphincter close around his fingers. She heard him hiss. 

“So _tight_.” 

Hermione felt the rush of heat over her body again, settling between her legs and drifting upward to her mind like another layer of thick fog that made her head grow heavy. 

“You look so beautiful with my fingers in your arse. I can’t wait to see what my cock looks like in this sweet little hole.”

With each pump of his fingers, she leaned into it. Her legs opened up wider, the sting of the stretch melding into a delightful heat.

“God, you’re squeezing so hard it’s like you want me inside of you. Every time I pull out, your bottom sucks me back in. Dirty girl…” 

“Fuck, Daddy — please, let me come. Please!” 

“With a tongue like that, you should be asking me to clean your dirty mouth with soap. _No._ ”

Hermione hardly had any time to mourn as, with a quick movement, his fingers slipped out. She let out a yelp when she felt something cold replace his warm digits.

“Take it like a good girl,” Lucius warned. 

It was impossible not to clench down, it was impossible not to fight against the invading toy that Lucius threatened her with all morning. 

She nearly shrieked when she felt an accompanying sensation that caused a rush of pleasure to drift over her form — hot, wet, she knew the feeling — against her clit. 

It moved with such eagerness, sucking on her neglected clit that was so swollen and throbbing it hurt. His tongue soothed it, mollified the hunger with warm kisses and deep sucks. Hermione’s back arched as the toy slipped into her arse and pumped in and out of her — the sensation, accompanied by Lucius’ oral skills — reduced her to a state of animalistic need and primal hunger that she could not reign in.

“I — Daddy — I can’t — I’m going to…”

He sucked harder before pressing his tongue flat against her clit and lapped at the source of all her pain and pleasure. His fingers slapped against her arse cheeks as he gripped the toy and fucked her with it.

“I’m — I’m —” 

There were no words left to be said. Language escaped her entirely, as did all civility as she let out a sound that escaped from the depths of her primitive self.

It was like a tsunami rushing toward a dam. She stood no chance. She didn’t even try as her whole body erupted into a scorching euphoria that made her muscles seize. Her elbows gave out from under her and she collapsed to the ground, her chest and arms shaking in seismic tremors while her arse remained in the air — still toyed with, her cunt still sucked on — until Hermione was a useless shaking body with manic moans mindlessly passing her lips. 

She barely noticed when the sensation stopped, save for the mild pang of pleasure that ceased spreading through her. Her whole body was alight and alive from the hours of torture, but her mind was so full of bliss she was lost in it. She straddled the line between conscious and comatose.

It took minutes for her to stop shaking. Her hair had fallen like a curtain over her face and her neck was starting to ache from the angle she was in, but — so what? 

She finally had a taste of resolution — and it was _delectable._

Yet, she couldn’t deny the hunger that still lived in her bones. She thought one orgasm could quell that? 

The space around her was quiet and unmoving. Her lungs had scarcely recovered, and she was finally crawling out of the fog when words broke the silence.

“You came without permission.” 

Hermione’s eyes flew open. 

_No._

_God, no._

Panic swelled in her chest. This was not the first time she’d done it — actually, Hermione had a knack for losing control, though she was beginning to suspect that Lucius had an uncanny ability to pry whatever will-power she had out of her hands and force her orgasm out of her, permission or not.

But she couldn’t help it as her chest hitched and her lip started to tremble with fear. All she wanted to do was sleep. Come three more times to quell this thirst, then _sleep_. She could not deal with a punishment right now, her body was far too sensitive. 

She gasped as his heavy hand came down on her bottom again. This time she felt the sting. The fog of need had lifted enough to make her feel the pain that pounded on her skin and drifted deep into her muscles, making a beeline for her clit again. 

Another heavy blow to her other cheek rendered her helpless against the feeling as pleasure grew. Hermione could not stop herself as a moan passed her lips. 

“Enjoying this, slut?” 

One more loud smack and heat coursing through her caused her cunt to clench around nothing. 

“You like Daddy punishing you? Naughty girl. God, your cunt is dripping all over the floor.” 

She cried out when his palm struck so hard she nearly fell forward. 

“Please…” was all she could muster as she heard the sound of his silk boxers dragging down and felt the heat of his cock against her soaked lips. “Please, I want you…” 

“Tsk. Do you think you deserve my cock, dove? You’ve been so very difficult all day. All I’ve tried to do is teach you something new and enjoyable, and you’ve been such a —” 

He thrust forward, inching his cock to the point that Hermione could scarcely breathe.

“ — little —” 

He shoved all the way in and withdrew before slamming himself hard into her, the sound of their slapping skin ricocheted against the study walls. 

“ — _brat._ ”

He held her there, his hands on her hips as he slowly ran his thumb over the crevice between her cheeks, dipping playfully into her arse and teasing the stimulated spot that was ignited and alive with lust.

“That reminds me, I have a gift for my little brat,” he said, holding himself still before reaching for his wand. 

With a flick of his wand, Lucius nonverbally summoned an item before prodding the back of Hermione’s head with the tip of his wand to get her attention. 

“This is for my sweet girl.” 

He held out his palm which was holding a shiny metal plug. It was moderately-sized with a rounded bulb and tapered neck. Lucius’ long fingers twisted it to give her a view of the stopper at the end which glittered with an emerald sheen. It was a rather large jewel, clearly expensive, and engraved with magic to read: Property of LM. 

Hermione’s eyes drifted back to Lucius who was glancing down at her with pride. The sight of it alone made her heart swell: one hand caressing her bottom as he prepared it for him, and the other happily showed her his possessive little gift. Property of LM. _His_ property. 

He let out a low moan as Hermione’s cunt clenched around his cock, milking him from the inside. 

“I take it you like this?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Hermione breathed. 

“You like Daddy taking all your holes, princess?” 

“Mmm I do, Daddy,” she moaned the words. 

“Relax, darling,” he said, his voice soothing as he pressed the cold plug against her hole. 

Hermione felt herself tense up immediately, but he patiently waited for her muscles to slowly release. With his free hand, Lucius reached between her legs and applied pressure to her clit, allowing her whole body to melt into his hands. It was enough to push the plug in, but the width caused Hermione a sudden sense of discomfort, communicated in the way she clenched and let out a startled cry. With equal fervour, he played with her, coaxing her back to a state of relaxation until the plug slipped all the way into her. 

The sensation of it filling her, with Lucius slowly drawing back and pumping his hips forward to stuff her, made her whole body smoulder with a need for him. As his fingers gripped her hips with a bruising urgency and he matched her shallow and frenzied breathing, realization dawned on her: he, too, had been denied.

Guilt and desire intermingled in a swirling rhapsody that stung her stomach. She had been so caught up with her own yearning she had entirely ignored the fact that he was equally starved. He had kept her up for hours, teasing her cunt and fucking her senseless without relief, but _he_ had never come. As much as he owned her orgasms, he had granted her the power to claim his. The thought made Hermione mad with lust. He could take whatever hole he wanted. She wanted to give him everything.

She was his, willingly and totally.

Hermione arched her back, providing him with a perfect view of his little girl with her plug showing off his property. She squeezed herself from the inside, feeling the incredible fullness of having his rigid cock taking her. The sound of his ravenous moans mixed with the way he twisted his body just so, to press on a spot that made her see stars, it caused a molten rush of pleasure to course through her. She nearly unravelled against him when he pressed his thumb down on the plug and told her to squeeze around it, with each hard thrust that claimed her over and over again. 

“This hole is mine,” he growled. “Understand?” 

“Ye-yes Sir!” 

“Say it.” 

His voice was gritty and passed with heavy breaths as he fucked her senseless.

“It’s yours, Daddy.” 

“All of your holes are mine, girl. Every inch of your body is mine to do with as I please. I own this — ” 

He clawed the flesh of her bottom and pinched hard. 

“— and this —” 

He gripped at her cunt, his fingers squeezing the flesh of her mound before rubbing rapidly against her clit. 

“Mine.” 

“Y-y-yes — oh please — please —”

“Come for me, girl. Come for Daddy. Now, baby. Squeeze — oh Gods, yes —”

He slammed hard against her, one hand pressing down on the plug that illustrated his ownership over her while the other painted her clit with arousing force, drawing out her orgasm as his command. He didn’t need to tell her again, it was already apparent that Hermione could not control herself as with a final hard slam of his hips against her arse sent heat and satisfaction coursing through her in a burgeoning frenzy until her muscles shook helplessly and she let out a crazed cry.

Her entire body clenched around him, squeezing and milking his cock with a burning longing for his release. With a final groan and a thrust that drove her orgasm to roll in drugging waves, he came. He coated the walls of her cunt and filled her, marking her as his from the inside as his fingers gripped her hips and he collapsed forward with a consuming release.

Her skin tingled with the delightful aftermath of climax and she slid to the cold floor, Lucius against her. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her possessively against him as he sought to catch a breath of his own.

They lay there like that, a lovely symphony of post-coitus gasps diffusing into contented sighs with the sound of light kisses pressed against her shoulder. They were in no hurry, there was nowhere to go as the late afternoon sun drifted slowly down the open sky, shining against their sweat-glistened skin. Hermione rolled over onto her back, her forearm pressed against her forehead as she let out a deep breath. 

“You must be exhausted,” Lucius said, his voice a quiet whisper as he lifted himself to rest on his elbow. His other palm drifted over Hermione’s bare stomach, drawing slow, relaxing circles against her abdomen.

“Mm, I wonder why.” 

“You enjoyed it, though,” he said, she could hear the smile in his voice before she could feel it against her temple as he planted a kiss.

“I don’t think I’ve come so hard in my life,” she said, her brows furrowed in thought as she tried to recall the last time she nearly passed out from orgasm. 

“Next time I’ll use my actual cock,” he laughed. Hermione’s lip twitched, not encouraging his misbehaviour as she gave him a stern look.

“I have one condition.” 

Lucius arched an amused brow. 

“Alright, let’s hear it.” 

“You have to burn that blasted — awful — horrendous dildo.”

“But you seemed to enjoy it, you took the whole thing.”

“I — what? I _did_?” 

“You did, love.” 

Hermione stared at him.

“I can take _that much_?” 

It was enormous. Was she practically fisted in the arse by a magnum dildo? 

The edges of Lucius’ lips twitched. 

“Well, it wasn’t _that_ much.” He twisted his body to reach for the toy.

It was black and veiny, but it was less than _half_ the size of the monstrosity she’d seen earlier.

“ _This_ is the toy?” 

Lucius nodded. He was not able to hide the smile in his eyes quite as much as the smile that threatened to beam on his lips. 

“Did you… shrink it?” 

“No, darling.”Hermione rubbed her forehead, staring in utter confusion. Lucius, no longer able to help himself, threw his head back with a hearty laugh. 

“Silly girl, this is the original state of the toy. I had engorged it earlier to terrify you and — the look on your face — you really do think I’m capable of shoving a horse cock in your arse at the first go? Gods!” 

“You — you tricked me? You made me think... You — evil! Evil man!” She shoved at his shoulders, pushing him back to the floor where he erupted in a flurry of laughter. “So mean — you _terrified_ me! Tricky bastard! Ugh!” 

He rose to his elbows again, his smile fading as he glared down at her with an evil smirk. He reached for her jaw where his fingers pinched hard, forcing her lips to pucker out. He pressed a small kiss on her puffed out lower lip before releasing his grip and letting his fingers slip into her hair. 

“Now, now little girl.” He breathed into her lips. 

He guided her forward for another kiss. Hermione was more than happy to reciprocate, the soft sensation of Lucius’ lips the perfect remedy to any cruel threat. 

“You don’t want to give me a reason to punish you, do you?”

Hermione pressed another kiss to his lips with a warm smile.

“I don’t know, Daddy. Do I?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:**  
>  The idea from this fic came from my _uber kinky_ other story which is a Lucius x Hermione x Severus threesome where our favourite sweet girl gets terrorized by _two_ men instead of one. 
> 
> If you liked this story at all, you would probably love [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271853/chapters/55731619).
> 
> Please comment and give a kudos if you enjoyed this!  
> I live for your feedback, it's the greatest gift (hehe). 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Syren  
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


End file.
